Skating Prince (of Despair)
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Rem teaches Ritsuka how to ice skate


**Based on ireallydunno69 post on Tumblr.**

* * *

Ritsuka sat beside Rem in his limousine as the two of them drove through the brightly lit darkness of the town in near complete silence. It was mid December and the streets were crowed with last minute shoppers, corner side ringers and lights on every building and lamp posts.

She looked back down at her hands gazing at the ice skates Rem had given to her just half an hour ago thinking.

It had all began several days ago when Rem had asked her if she wanted to go to an ice rink with him and was surprised by her reaction to his request that was met in a somewhat nervous/embarrassed silence. It had taken a bit of coxing on his part for her to admit to not knowing how to skate right away.

He had then raised a single eyebrow at that and had said if that was indeed the case then he would just have to teach her himself then since that would not do.

His tone of voice had sounded somewhat annoyed at first but in his eyes she had seen that he was keen on helping her learn and teach her a thing or two.

She had to admit she felt nervous but at the same time exited as well to be able to do this with him. In a way this was the best Christmas gift.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder feeling him stiffen slightly at he action still not fully used to a gentle touch before he smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind he ear.

In less than fifteen minutes the two of them quickly pulled up to their destination. As the driver went to unlock the door for them Ritsuka saw that is was NikSuki Ice rink. A skating rink which had opened some time last year. The building was lit up with bright and festive looking lights It was a place most popular with couples but also very expensive to get in. Walking through the doors they saw a gray haired man at the front desk who smiled at them as they entered.

"Reservation for Kaginuki Rem?" he asked, in a somewhat heavily accented Russian voice.

Rem nodded showing the seemingly older man his card.

"Whole rink to yourselves, as your requested, sir. Unfortunately I could only reserve it for two hours. And have a fun time with him miss." he said smiling gently at Ritsuka in a way that reminded the brunette somewhat of Urie.

Rem nodded in acknowledgement at this and the two were shown through a set of doors to the locker rooms. Ritsuka turned back glimpsing a black haired male joining the one at the desk thinking she recognized them from somewhere before the glass doors closed behind them.

The two of them changed in the locker rooms before heading out to the rink herself having to be assisted by a grumpy looking blond before Rem came and took her hand from him and led her towards the rink.

She gazed around the room amazed at the sight before her. The ceiling above was dark looking nearly like the sky outside with twinkling lights hanging from nearly invisible rafters far above giving off the impression of being outdoors. The hovering lights set over the large ice rink dotted with white and rose colors from above the ice itself a transparent blue she saw as she came closer.

"Bend your knees and make sure to keep most of your weight on the balls of your feet. Not that you have much…" Rem instructed her as he led her onto the ice letting her go and regretting it almost instantly.

It had taken her all of two seconds on the ice before she nearly fell managing to keep herself up but only just.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" Rem asked as he helped steady her on the ice.

"Y-yeah." She said a little shakily.

"…You know you really are a terrible liar," he whispered teasingly into her ear causing a red blush to spread over her face. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead in an effort to relax her as he led her further onto the rink.

"Try and relax Ritsuka," he said, placing a supportive arm around her. "Your too stiff…"

She nodded and together they moved as one on the ice moving her feet in motion with his own trying to keep focus on his eyes and listening to his instructions on where to move. She couldn't help but think at their time at the school festival where they had danced.

They way he moved when he was on the ice was mesmerizing even when he was guiding her skating backwards so he could watch her.

She had always kind of figured Rem knew how to do things like this but she never thought that he would be this good. He seemed to move with the grace of a swan but with the confidence akin to that of a lion, his feet barely touching even the ice. So much so that she had to wonder if he actually was floating. She quickly gazed down at his feet still gliding on the ice under him before looking back into his half smirking eyes.

In an hour or so she felt comfortable enough that she could more, somewhat, on her own. Letting go of his hands she matched his moments from before still staying near the railing but far away so she was not touching it. She twirled a bit but nothing too fancy as that.

Rem stayed beside her all the while making sure she wouldn't fall again as she moved with some grace around him going a little ways away from the inside but not by much. He watched her happy that she was learning but soon a thought came to his mind. The blond skated with grace towards her motioned for her to take his hand when she did he moved with her to the middle of the air as they skated together under the fairy light as they seemed to dance together, he spun her gently before lifting her into the air.

Ritsuka gasped in surprise but didn't try to move staring down in Rem's eyes looking up at her a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Checkmate."

She giggled slightly as he carefully lowered her back down on the ice pulling her closer as the two kissed right as the clock chimed somewhere in the distance.

After the ringing ended the two of them pulled apart and they gazed into each other's eyes Rem's fingers coming up to stroke her somewhat heated cheek.

"I believe we should be going back now, love. Or else that dhampir cousin of yours will most likely freeze to death if we make him wait outside another minute."


End file.
